La amo con todo mi corazon
by fabuchis
Summary: Death the kid es separado de la chica que se robo su corazon. Aunque ella sea una bruja el ira a buscarla. ¿Que pasara con la muchacha y Kid? Una corta historia desde el pundo de vista de Kid.


Odio ese día, lo odio con toda mi alma. Odio a medusa. Por su culpa ella no está aquí, por su culpa sufrí. _Ella _era hermosa, talentosa y simétrica, oh tan simétrica. Ahora estoy en mi habitación, con el reloj y su constante ruido, acostado en mi cama sin dejar de ver al techo. Me vuelvo loco sin _ella_, sin su sonrisa, sin sus caricias, sin su calor y sin sus besos. Quisiera poder volver a verla y revivir el día en el que disfrutamos uno del otro. Me sonroje al recordar esa escena. Después de todo, fue incomodo, mi primera vez fue con ella. Su primera vez… supongo que fue conmigo ¿Verdad? Mi padre tampoco lo entendió y expulso a… ¡No! ¡No digas su nombre! Quien hubiera pensado que Death the Kid, el hijo the Lord Death, se hubiera enamorado de una _bruja _¡Una _bruja_! Una de las enemigas de la escuela. Lo que nadie entendió fue que ella era diferente, completamente diferente. _Ella_ nunca quiso hacer nada malo. ¡No es su culpa ser una bruja! ¡No es su culpa haber nacido así! La personalidad es lo importante, ¡Ella tenía una personalidad hermosa! ¡Ella no lastimaría a nadie! Medusa la castigo por no ser como las demás brujas. Nadie la aceptaba como era, Las brujas no la aceptaban porque no quería hacer nada malo, Y _nosotros_ por ser una de _ellas._ Su vida siempre fue solitaria. Y poco a poco su mente y corazón se llenaron de melancolía. Yo la encontré y decidí ayudarla, terminamos enamorados. Ahora mismo me iré de Death City e iré a buscarla. ¡Está decidido! ¡Lo hare! Estoy en mi patineta, buscando a mi bella Fa… ¡No lo digas! Cada vez que digo su nombre empiezo a llorar. Suspire y continúe con mi viaje, les pregunte a varias personas acerca de ella "¿Ha visto a una chica?, Cabello rizado, ojos cafés, como de mi altura… ¿Bruja? Una… buena bruja." Pregunte repetidas veces, nadie la había visto. Después de unos días logre conseguir la información que necesitaba. Me dirigí a toda velocidad al lugar que la mujer me dijo. Lo que encontré fue una ciudad abandonada, toda vieja y destruida. Entre, vi una sombra y me dispuse a perseguirla, la reconocí, esa era ella.

-¡Hey!- grite y luego respire profundamente- ¡Faby!- Grite, pude decir su nombre sin llorar. Faby se dio la vuelta y me miro, una sonrisa se formo en su cara y luego ella corrió hacia mí. Me salto encima, completamente feliz. Caímos al suelo, ella sobre mí. Mire sus ojos, esas pestañas tan rizadas. La abrase, ella se levanto quedando sentada sobre mí, me sonroje al estar en esa posición, varias imágenes vinieron a mi mente. Luego un suave beso me distrajo. Sus labios, los puedo sentir por primera vez desde hace tres o cuatro años.

Ahora, Tengo una familia de pequeños Shinigamis-Brujas. ¿Qué combinación, no? Aun me duele haberme ido y dejado a mis amigos detrás.

-Sabes que puedes volver si quieres- me dijo faby con paciencia, yo negué con mi cabeza. Un pequeño con cabello negro y tres líneas blancas a un lado de su cabeza entro fingiendo ser un avión. Reí al ver a mi hijo hacer eso. Faby uso su magia. "Vector plate" dijo ella. Unas flechas se pusieron alrededor de nuestro hijo. El empezó a "Volar" por la habitación. Faby si usaba sus poderes de una manera que no lastimaría a nadie.

-Tal vez pueda convencer a mi padre de dejarte vivir en Death city.-Dije, faby Sonrió. Un llanto se escucho y Faby camino hacia una cuna en la esquina del cuarto. Cargo suavemente a una bebita. Con largas pestañas y alborotados cabellos rizados con unos mechones blancos.

-Podríamos intentarlo- Dijo ella- Pero, es muy probable que no.

Llegamos a Death City, Varios Estudiantes nos rodean con sus compañeros, estos convertidos en armas. Al parecer sintieron el alma de faby, el alma de una bruja. Faby, nuestros hijos y yo seguimos caminando hacia el cuarto donde mi padre siempre esta. Noto a Faby nerviosa. Entramos a la sala de mi padre y caminamos hacia él.  
-Creí haberte dicho que no estés con ella-dijo mi padre con su graciosa voz.-¡Espera un segundo! ¿Son esos tus hijos?-dijo sorprendido

-Sí.-dije

-¿No crees que eres muy joven?- Yo suspire, una GRAN platica iba a empezar.

¡Lo logre! Convencí a padre acerca de Faby. Nuestra verdadera vida empieza ahora.


End file.
